Destinée
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: A new LCD fanfic by moi! LiaXD'Eon. Warning given. Don't read if you don't like this pairing. Am back with a new chapter! Yea
1. une sensation imprévue

**A/D: I don't own the characters I write about. If I did, D'Eon would be posing naked for me **

**A/N: LiaXD'Eon fic. Don't like, don't read. Those who do, review or you're not getting anymore than this.**

XXXXXX

Destinée

By Gabrielle

A fait pourquoi le sort a eu à être si cruel ? Pourquoi ce doit être comme ceci ? Je suis dans l'amour.

Sans doute... mon amour… avec vous

Two children run through the snow-covered hilly wood of France. Those were the days of innocence for the De'Beumont siblings. Lia and D'Eon were excused from their swordplay lessons for Teillagory had fallen ill the day before. They'd taken it upon themselves to explore the woods after lunch.

"Lia! Not soo fast!" The older sibling, Lia shouted, "C'mon D'Eon! You're too slow!" and laughs.

Lia was only but 2 years older than her brother but they looked more like twins than siblings of different ages. Very beautiful twins at that. The boys of the village swoon over her while the girls adored her brother. Both had porcelain smooth skin, emerald green eyes that seem to glow in the dark. Both had long golden hair although D'Eon's was straighter whilst Lia's curled at the ends and lips that were the colour of ripe cherries in the summer. Both all identical to each other except for the fact that no one could mistake Lia for a boy as she holds herself with a proud pose that could've rivaled the Queen's.

"Lia! Slow down!" D'Eon pleaded. Unknowing to Lia, he'd injure himself riding yesterday. He'd fallen off the horse unto the icy ground, injuring his side. "Lia!" "C'mon D'Eon! We have to explore! It's an adventure!!" Lia cried, not looking back to her brother who was gasping in the pain of his side.

"D'Eon! Isn't it beautiful?" Lia said happily when she finally stopped at the edge of an ice-covered lake. "Y-yea-ah… beauti-tif-ful..r-really." D'Eon panted. His breath now came out in gasps. "It's a pity we didn't bring our swords here, D'Eon. It would've been nic…" "Lia…" D'Eon whispered, before collapsing into the lake. "D'Eon!!" Lia panicked, her green eyes wide with fear. "D'Eon!!!!" She looked around and cursed herself for not being sensitive. Without another moment's ado, she takes off her coat and jumps in and thanks God for wearing her D'Eon's pants instead of her dress. The water seemed to crush her lungs when she submerged. Opening her eyes, she could she her brother through the darkness. His hair floated eerily around him, eyes shut and mouth slightly open as if in prayer. Lia swam towards him, ignoring the screams of her chest. She had rather she died than her D'Eon.

After minutes (to Lia, it seemed like hours) of huffing and puffing, she finally manages to drag him to shore. "D'Eon? D'Eon? Frere… p-please... a-an-answer me…" She cupped a hand on his cold cheek and laid her head on his chest. D'Eon's eyes remained closed. Trembling, she unbuttoned his coat, took off all his clothing except for his pants, though seeing him naked was nothing she was unfamiliar with. Silently thanking Teillagory for berating her to go for a medical science seminar last spring, she slowly lowered her dripping head nearer to D'Eon's until their lips touched and she puffed whatever air she had in her into her brother's unconscious body. After three shuddering puffs, D'Eon moaned and rolled over to his side, chocking. Lia fell on him sobbing with joy. "L-Lia? I-I'am c-cold..." "O-of c-cou-rrse sill-ly! Yo-ou fell into t-the lake..." He looked confused. Not wanting to stay any longer in the cold, she picked up her coat and wrapped it around their body. "C'mon. Let's go home." Her voice steady.

Their father was not home. Their servants were busy preparing for the party that night, a party which Lia and D'Eon were not mercifully invited to, for they both hated things like that. They crept silently to D'Eon's room through the garden doors that had been left unlocked. Lia made D'Eon wrap himself in his blanket while she ran a hot bath of which the two stripped down out of their frozen garments and jumped into it. Lia was now at an age of which most girls were either mothers or brides in Eastern countries. D'Eon was no stranger to her body, neither was she to his. But today, Lia couldn't help but to look away and try to cover her naked breasts. As if it were something embarrassing.

"This is bliss..." D'Eon muttered, face flushed. Lia just smiled nd sunk herself lower into the small tub the shared. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt? I could've slowed down you know?" D'Eon did not answer immediately.

When they'd gotten out of the bath, Lia helped D'Eon into his nightshirt and sat with him combing his long hair. Lia had always been rather envious of D'Eon's hair. It was soo much better cared for, softer than hers. "About the not telling you thing? I didn't want to slow you down… Sis, you looked so happy today."

"What do you mean?" Lia asked, brow furrowed. "Lia, you're always ahead of me, helping me in everyway possible." "That's not true." "Yes, it is. You know it is." He paused "What am I to do without you Lia?"

They sat in silence, letting only the sound of combing and fireplace crackling rule the air. "Save me. You'll save me." Lia said after awhile. "How can I do that?" "I don't know." She smiled "A day will come where we'll see you in the role of the hero." Lia gently pushed her brother to face her. "D'Eon, never underestimate yourself. You are stronger than you think." D'Eon looked at his sister. For a moment there, an urge to kiss his lips formed. A blush crept up Lia's face. She averted her eyes and said instead, "Come now, lets have some rest alright?" She bundled off the bed. 'What am I thinking?!' A voice screamed in her head 'He's my brother!!' "Lia?" D'Eon's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hrmm?" Her voice came out rather shaky and choked. "Goodnight." Lia turned. D'Eon had already covered the duvet over him. 'No. I'm just imagining things.' She sat at the edge of the bed near D'Eon's head. 'He's my brother. I love him as only my brother.' "Nothing more." She whispered silently to herself. If she'd told herself that the day before, it would have held steadfast. But not today. Today, the experience of almost losing her brother had brought about something new- a feeling 12 year-old Lia deBeumont had never felt before. 'No… It's just the love for a brother.' She thought to herself as she climbed into bed next to him and hugging his body.

If only the kiss by the lake hadn't tasted soo sweet.

XXXXXX

Okay. Review this story! I've rated this story M, for safety's sake. I don't wanna get into trouble you know?


	2. Mon amour

mon amour, pour vous

By jgabrielle

Pourquoi vous ce doit être ?

Savez-vous vous c'est même je pense à ?

j'ai besoin de vous ici, ici m'embrasser une fois plus

pour goûter vos lèvres seraient la mort de moi

mon amour….

mon amour interdit….

She seemed soo distant. After the accident, she hardly came to my room anymore. When I ask to spend the night with her, she'd always refuse and tell me to go back to bed. Even if I was crying. If I hadn't known that my sister Lia was a strong and fearless person, I'd thought she was scared of something. She won't talk to me, she won't look at me, and she won't even be in the same room with me alone for more than one minute. When I asked Teillagory about it, he just patted my head and said, "It's just girls D'Eon. She's one of them." To which I replied, "No!! Lia's my sister!! She not one of anybody!" The old master sighed. "She's a woman. A Frenchwoman, no less. She's grown up, our Lia." I pondered on it for days. Then papa died.

He'd been wounded by a thief that robbed him when he was in England. When he had known he wouldn't survive, he had asked to be sent back to France to die there rather in another's land. He breath his last breath the moment the boat sailed into French waters. Even though Lia kept her composure, I could tell. She was breaking up inside. On the day of the funeral, as of custom, we wore black. Everyone said we looked stunning in black. I could've never competed against her. Her long silky gold hair rested upon her shoulders, her pale skin contrasted against the black that was our clothing. She shook hands, smiled, and even entertained while I sat in the corner with Teillagory. Eating Hours d'Ovour

As I sat there, watching her, I wanted her to cry. To cry. To see tears; emotion. Not the shell she'd become. Her eyes did not match her smile; her laughter did not reach her ears. What had become of my sister? My Lia? I had to get her back, somehow. I miss her… Her musical laugh, deep and full. Her long wavy hair that always smelt of strawberries, even in the dead of winter. The fire that lights up in her eyes when she fences and pars with Teillagory and me. The way she held me... the way she felt when she slept... the way _I _felt when I wake up without her by my side…

That evening as she lay on her bed, I crept into her room. Maria, our old maid and Gerard the butler were telling visitors that we wanted some privacy. By now, the house was empty except for the two of us. Lia had given them a day off. I knew she wasn't asleep because her breaths were light. "What are you doing D'Eon? Go back to bed…" she said, her back turned to me. "I don't want to talk to you." My heart beat heavily with pain. I don't understand! What did I do wrong?? "Why?" I asked, tears swimming in my focus. "Why won't you to talk to me? Why won't you even look at me??" I dragged her hand and she turned to face me. My sister Lia deBeumont was crying. Her green eyes showed only hurt and pain. Her hair disheveled and unkempt; glowing in the setting sun

"Why, Lia? Why do you want to hurt me so? Is it because I've done something wrong??" I flung my hand across her porcelain washbasin, making it fall to the floor and break into a million puzzles. Her eyes widened as I grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me Lia!! Tell me!! I can't… can't st..stand this…" Sobbing, I released her and sunk to the floor. I felt as if my heart could break. My chest felt close to bursting in pain. I closed my eyes and lay crying in a foetal position. After awhile, I felt her lay next to me. Her breath on my back sent shivers up my spine. She hugged me tightly and for a moment, I stopped crying. "I'm sorry D'Eon…. Soo, soo, sorry if I'd…. I'd caused you grief, dear brother." She whispered into my ear. "If I could…" I turned around to face her, cupping her face as I put a finger to her full, red lips. "Shh… Don't say anymore Lia…. I don't want to her it." I hugged her back, putting my head below her chin. "Don't promise me the world. Just promise me you'll never leave me" I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent of summer strawberries. "That's all I want in the world."

XXXXXXX

"That's all I want in the world."

And that's what I feared. His words sent chills through my body making my heartbeat faster than ever. I've had feared holding him this close would bring upon those forbidden feelings. And it has. The feel of his cheek on my breast line magnified everything. Making my body rush. I wanted to push him away and never let him near me again and yet at the same time, I wanted to hold him close and never be parted from him. I wanted to kiss away all those tears that poured out of those eyes of his. I wanted to lie here next to him. I want to have every wanting ever possible to do with him! I want to never leave him.

We lay together in the last lights of the day. The floor was cold and hard, but with him near, it felt better than the Kings' bed. "You need a bath. You smell." He tilted his head, grinning mischievously. I grinned. "And you too! You smell of pigs in the summer!!" I tackled him off the floor and onto the bed. I got on top of him and started tickling him mercilessly. "Lia!! Stop!!! St-Sto-ooP!!!!" He pleaded laughing. The ribbon that he wore in his hair fell loose. The lighter shade of gold mass fell across the duvet. I stopped. His hair had grown longer during my time of ignorance. 'How much more have I missed?' I thought. He seized this chance to bring me down. He sat on top of me and combed his fingers through my hair. "I like your hair Lia. It smells like summer." He got off and started to the bathroom. There, D'Eon ran the bath. When I went in a few minutes later, he was nowhere to be seen. "D'Eon?" I said cautiously. "De… Ah!" He caught me from behind. He giggled as he felt my body stiffen. "What are you afraid of sister? Did we not do this more than often when we were mere children?" "Y-yes… but that was soo long ago…." From behind, he lifted a finger to my lips. "Not too long. Not that long."

He released me slowly.

When I turned around, he'd left. I sighed. I stripped out of the mourning clothes that I had on me and stepped into the warm deliciousness that was the bath. I shuddered as the warm waters enveloped me.

I let the waters flow right over me. Under them, I could not feel. I could not care for anything but the image of those beautiful green eyes.

XXXXXX

**Argh! What the hell! I'm posting this one up, like it or not! **


	3. Amour

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the fic. I'm doing my best to finish up all my fics before the new semester in college. Thanks for sticking around with my story and all my love vibes go out to all of you. I have made some notable changes in the fact that i don't do poems anymore. Lol! Oh! Here's a little warning. This chapter and its subsequent ones _**will **_contain implied or slashy fluff Leoncest. The siblings have grown and realised their feelings for each other.

A/D: I do not own Deon, Lia or any of the characters you see in the anime. I do, however own this story and the OC's I write about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Vivienne Cassard-Margulis-Haugh was a rather pompous lady. She was married twice. First to an Italian, then to an English lord. It was undeniable that she was a beauty in her youth, but grey streaks now taint her once dark raven hair and lines begin to gather around her mouth and brow. Madame Vivienne and her first husband had had a son who remained in Venice with his father as he was to inherit the family business one day. With her second husband, she gave birth to another boy. And when he'd came to the world, Madame Vivienne instantly loved him beyond anything in the world. She named him Christopher.

When she had had her firstborn, her in laws never permitted her more than a moment or two with the child. She knew of their whispers behind her back. They all were wary that if the child spent more time with his mother, he'd turn out more French than Italian. Stupid biatches. With Christopher, Madame Vivienne had been able to spend time with him-and the nurse. Although Philip was a lord, he'd preferred living simply. Due to that, they only had three maids, a grounds man, a stable boy, a cook and a butler. The thought of inadequate staff had never failed to wrinkle her nose in frustration. The boy grew as the years went by and it became apparent that he was not only intelligent, but handsome as well. Soon Madame Vivienne and her husband decided it was best for him to spend a summer in France.

"He will meet a nice French lady." Madame Vivienne had announced over afternoon tea. Of course, it was undeniable that she was French, but only partly. She grew up as a girl in Paris and had thoroughly enjoyed it. She had taught Christopher the language of love as soon as he could have understood her.

It was decided that she would travel to France and pay a visit to her cousin Mathilde at her estate. They'd grown up together under the watchful eyes of their grandparents. Madame Vivienne had wondered what had become of her after all these years. The last she heard, Mathilde had had a daughter and if calculations were correct, she'd be the same age as her Christopher.

And so it was decided. Madame Vivienne would depart for France with Christopher.

"Deon!!" Lia laughed, rolling in the grass.

The said person tackled her to the ground and draped himself on top of her, laughing along as well. Teillagory sat under the shade with his pipe. It had been 7 years since the event on that icy winters day and alot has changed since then. Deon was no longer a tiny 10 year old, but a handsome 17 year old young man. Pushing her 'little' brother away, she sat up. "Enough! Enough! I surrender!" She said, panting. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing once more. Lia looked dishevelled and her hair had bits and pieces of grass and twigs sticking out in odd ends. But Deon thought she looked absolutely divine. The way the sunlight illuminated the goldness of her hair and her flushed skin, it made her look even more angelic than usual. Smiling silently, he remembered last night.

_Her skin felt hot against his touch. Her kisses were soft and full on his lips. Brushing a hair out of her face, he smiled. He could see that Lia wanted this as much as he did._

"_Want you.. Little bro..." Her voice came out rasped and husky. God! He wanted her too! But there were also consequences to think about. Cupping her cheek with his hand and gently thumbing her lips he let out a breath._

"_You sure? Once we do this, there's no going back." He bit his lip at the irony of it. Here they were, both on her bed with her bottoming and here was the question that should've been asked a long time ago. Like before they'd had their first kiss, perhaps?_

_Lia scowled. "I _want_ you. Not your brain."_

_Deon gave a laugh before he untied the ribbon on his hair._

They'd always been close, Lia and him. Last night was the first time for both of them and the afterglow lasted long enough until their sparring session. It had just happened to take a while for him to realise that he had loved Lia a little more than he should. So imagined his surprise when he'd instinctively deepened a gently peck and Lia reciprocrated. When they broke apart, Lia smiled. The gentle knowing smile that only she could emit in extreme happiness. There had been absolutely no need for spoken words to determine where they stood. They just knew without speaking that they'd probably broken a million silent rules but they didn't give a fuck what others said. It was their life and they were gonna live it.

"What are you thinking Deon?" Lia asked smiling. A glint in her eyes told him volumes about what she felt inside. Grinning, he shook his head and guided her in to the shade. Just then, Genevieve walked out of the kitchen door with their tea.

"There's a letter Mademoiselle Lia." She said as she set the tray on a tree stump. Lia crawled over and retrieved the teas and passed them around. Taking the letter, she saw that it was addressed to Lady Mathilde Jeanne deBeaumont. Behind the envelope was a wax stamp bearing a strange looking crest. The messenger said that it is from a Lady Cassard-Morgulis-Haugh." When Lia raised an eyebrow at her brother and he shrugged, they both turned to Teillagory.

"No point looking at me. I have no idea." He said sipping his tea.

Lia gingerly tore the envelope open and drew out a heavily perfumed letter written in perfect French. The writing was neat and cursive against the paper.

To my darling Mathilde,

Surprise! I know you thought I've gone off and forgotten about you, but no, darling. Of course, I havn't. How are you my dear? I havn't had any news from you in such a long time. But nevermind. I will be in Paris for the summer and we will time to catch up with gossip then. Philip, my husband, insists that I bring our beloved son , Chrstopher to France. He wants him to seek out his French roots. Men! My Christopher is an angel! You'll absolutely adore him! I have bought an entire new wardrobe for myself and am dying to show them to you. I expect this letter will reach you late ad so I would like to ask you if it was alright for us to stay with you in the duration of our stay. Your husband won't mind will he? You have children, yes? They will be well behave I presume? Oh Mathilde! I can't wait to see you and our beloved France again! England is such a bore. I will be there in two weeks from the date of this letter. Tata!

Love,

Vivienne

The date on the bottom of the page was

The date on the bottom of the page was the 30th of May. Lia felt her blood run cold. "Deon, what's the date today?"

"The.... 12th. Why?"

"These people. They're coming tomorrow." Deon's green eyes widened considerably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay.. Don't mind me. I havn't loss the plot bunnies so don't worry. How'd you like this one? Reviews please!


	4. Je t'aime beaucoup, chéri

A/N: Okay.. Maybe some of you liked it, maybe some of you didn't. But_ I_ liked it. =3 Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silvery moon illuminated the room, but left the four poster bed unlit. In its cloaked darkness, Lia laid her head on her brother's shoulder. They were covered to the waist with a sheet of cotton as they had decided to forego a heavy blanket. Tracing lazy circles with her finger, she sighed contentedly. It always broke her when the bout of love making was over, she always loved how she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Being joined together with someone like that made her feel whole. Now that Deon was no longer in her, she felt something missing. Gazing up, she saw a troubled look painted on her lover's face.

"What's wrong?" Propping herself up, she asked quietly. Running her fingers through his hair, she felt a little jealous of its silken softness. Just a little.

"Who do you think they are?" Deon's eyes were cast skywards. Even in the darkness, Lia could see a cloud over his eyes. "Madame Vivienne. Who do you think she is, Lia?"

"Probably one of mother's cousins. She had plenty you know." Smiling gently she cupped his cheeks. "It's alright, you know."

"I-I just don't understand Lia." The young blonde shifted himself until they faced each other. "Why now? Why come visit now? It's as if they'd only remembered her when they needed her. And..." His voice stopped and softened into a sad whisper. "Mama's been dead for years now. All our relatives have tried to swindle our money and our properties. Do you think she's like that?"

Lia paused before she replied. "Honestly? I don't know." Stroking his hair again, she continued. "I wish she didn't have to come visit as much as you do, Deon. But it's too late to send a reply letter. We might as well play our parts as perfect little host and hostess." When Deon didn't answer, Lia said playfully. "C'mon Deon... It's not the end of the world." Kissing his forehead gently, she whispered. "We'll act like normal. Nothing will be any different than it is before."

At this Deon cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Normal? As usual??" Flipping himself with ease, he climbed on top of her, eyes alight with mischief. "Normal like this?" Bending down, he licked her nipples. The action elicited a hiss from Lia. "Or normal. Like this." Gently, he kissed her lips and drew a moan of protest when they parted. "Which one Lia? You're going to have to be a little more specific."

Looking up, he saw that his goddess's eyes were darkened. Smiling wickedly, she growled. "Here. Let me show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Lia had had two rooms aired and dusted, cleaned and fitted with new sheets for the impending arrival of their guests. They'd barely managed to rush down to the market for some supplies.

While Marie and Genevieve baked and cooked away a storm, they couldn't help but to smile to themselves as they heard the shouts of Mademoiselle Lia's protests from the kitchen. They knew what they two were up to ever night or so. Those moans and screams of ecstasy were hard to ignore in the still of the night. Though they wished the young Deon and Lia would lower their voices a notch, they couldn't help but to smile as they recalled how happy she'd been when the affair had all began. How could they risk that smile? But of course, such matters had to be handled with delicate discretions. Neither girls had any desire to betray the secret to anyone at all.

"I'm not _wearing_ that dress."

The tone of her voice was final and her glare drew a defeated sigh from Deon. In bed she was another person while out of bed.... Blinking hard, he tried to surpress the urge to strip her and throw her back into bed. Instead he chose to imagine a naked Teillagory. That helped.

Lia sat crossed-legged n the bed. "But you never had any problems with dresses." Deon said confused.

"Yeah. But I have a problem with _That_ dress." She pouted. Again, the naked Teillagory came striding into mind. Sometimes Deon wondered if she knew of the effect she had on him. The said dress was a gift from one of the ladies of the court that Lia met briefly. It was pink, laced at them hem, bodice, sleeves and neckline, ribboned and dotted with tiny little flowers.

Deon truly couldn't understand the fuss. It was just a dress after all. Smiling bemusedly, he laid it down on the chair and searched through for another number. Lia relaxed her stance, but did not untuck her arms. The sight of Deon rummaging through her knickers would've been something to be embarrassed about, but then again Deon had seen more than a little brother should of his sister's body. Besides, the activity gave her a chance to ogle at his ass. The side of her lips tilted up at the thought. 'My ass.' Her breath caught as he wiggled it slightly. Really! One of these days she really is going to mark him as hers. Her smile widened evilly at the thought.

Deon emerged once again with a light blue dress with just a hinting of lace at the bodice. Plus, it was big enough to slip a dagger in without anyone noticing. Beaming, she stood up and jumped into a very surprised Deon's arms and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "It's perfect, love."

As they fastened the last of her ribbons, Genevieve burst in through the door with her arms still covered in flour. 'Mademoiselle Lia! Mademoiselle Lia!! Your guests, they're here!" She managed to gasped out in her remaining breaths. Swatting his hand off, Lia skipped to the drawer and rummaged for her dagger. Trusting it in, she grabbed Deon's ribbon and attempted to make a decent bow as they both moved down the stairs hurriedly.

Teillagory gave them a long sideways look as they both arrived. It was painfully obvious what they both do together at night, but he wished they'd keep their activities nocturnal. "I still don't understand why I must be a part of this." He tugged at his dark blue vest.

"Awww.. Don't fret Master." Deon smiled, eyes twinkling in obvious amusement. "You are here to be our escape route." He ended it with a laugh.

Teillagory gave him a thoroughly scandalised look. "I'm being used." He sniffed sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hahaha.. I wanted to add the whole Teillagory part because I thought that he had ne of the more serious characters in the anime. So? How'd you like it?


End file.
